


Tears that tear my heart

by LuckyLadyCat



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Comedy, One Shot, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8042167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLadyCat/pseuds/LuckyLadyCat
Summary: One shot. While I silently cried, aside of the world that rocked me. Not a single tear was seen in his always cold face. Then he disappeared through the night. And I was left alone to cry my soul apart.





	Tears that tear my heart

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. It belongs to its creator and associates. Please don't sue me.
> 
> LLC: This is a silly one shot. That I amused myself writing it.
> 
> If you could, leave your thoughts about the story. What you thought at first, during and that the end. I would be ever so pleased.

While I silently cried, aside of the world that rocked me. Not a single tear was seen in his always cold face. Then he disappeared through the night. And I was left alone to cry my soul apart.

Still I could not believe it. I was unable to register it as true.

The world seamed to have stopped, or at least slowed down. The colors lost and the light gone.

I shakily ripped my eyes off that piece of paper and looked up to my mothers figure. She looked shocked, but also confused.

I could not blame her, being myself shocked. It had been completely unexpected. My voice cracked drowned by my quiet cry.

"I don't believe... this isn't real, is it?"

She answered very sure of herself and serious.

"It is!"

The world collapsed upon me. Mountains bowled up and oceans roared. As I jumped hysterically up and down. Screaming and shouting, shrieking with all my heart and voice.

"I PASSED! I am in the University! I PASSED! Can anyone believe it! Mom, I passed! YES!"

I was the sun, shining and blazing with warm light. The world seamed right, all was good!

Until... Inuyasha broke the spell.

"Shut up! Any MORRON could do it, Kagome!"

Great choose of words, Inuyasha!

"What do you know?! Inuyasha, SIT!"

**The Possible End...**

 


End file.
